1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stator structure, which is able to greatly enhance the operation efficiency of the motor and lower the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current society, a cooling fan has become a very important part of the modern electronic products ranging from small-size portable electronic device to large-size electronic equipments of transportation tool. In operation, the electronic equipment often generates high heat at the same time to affect the working performance or even lead to shutdown of the electronic equipment. Therefore, the electronic equipment is generally provided with a cooling fan to dissipate the heat and lower the temperature of the electronic equipment so as to keep the electronic equipment stably operating. The reliability and durability of the cooling fan itself are key factors of stable operation of the electronic equipment. All the current fan manufacturers strive to develop more diverse fans to satisfy different heat dissipation requirements.
A traditional fan in the market includes a stator assembly and a rotor. The fan operates in the principle of polarity change. For enhancing the operation efficiency of the fan, generally additional silicon steel sheets are stacked to increase the magnetic induction area so as to enhance the efficiency of the motor. However, the additional silicon steel sheets will lead to increase of cost. FIG. 1 is a perspective assembled view of a conventional stator structure. In this conventional stator structure, the periphery of the pole 101 of the silicon steel sheet 10 is formed with a protrusion section 1011 to increase the magnetic induction area so as to enhance the efficiency of the motor. However, this measure is likely to lead to the problem of eddy loss.
Please now refer to FIG. 2, which is a perspective assembled view of another conventional stator structure. The conventional stator structure includes multiple annular silicon steel bands 20 with a set length as the magnetic poles. Each silicon steel band 20 has multiple notches 201 and protrusion plates 202. The protrusion plates 202 respectively have set widths according to the windings. The silicon steel bands 20 with the notches 201 and the protrusion plates 202 are annularly stacked and attached to each other in an eddy form. The protrusion plates 202 together form a set number of magnetic poles arranged at intervals. Therefore, it is unnecessary to stack the silicon steel sheets one by one as in the conventional stator structure. However, in manufacturing, the protrusion plates 202 of the silicon steel bands 20 must be completely aligned with each other and attached to each other. In case the protrusion plates 202 are not aligned with and attached to each other, the operation efficiency of the motor will be reversely reduced.
According to the above, the conventional stator structures have the following shortcomings:
1. The eddy loss is increased.
2. The operation efficiency of the motor is lowered.